Old Lovers
by Aya Hikari
Summary: Old Lovers comienza contando el pasado de Ayame y Rikimaru, y como ellos comienzan a sentir algo uno por el otro, pero alguien aparece entre ambos para separar sus vidas...


"**Old Lovers"**

**Aclaraciones:**

En los primeros capítulos titulados - The Memories - Dark Eyes - The Beginin

se cuenta el flash back del fanfic, es como el pasado de ambos cuando apenas se conocían.

**Advertencia:  
**  
El siguiente fan fic, puede contener escenas de violencia y NC-17 (Lemon)

**Chapter 1: The Memories - Part 1**

Los pétalos de sakura caían desde los árboles suavemente. En una de las ramas se hayava la silueta de una mujer. La luna iluminó su rostro cuando las nubes dejaron de cubrirla.

Ella suspiró...el recuerdo de Rikimaru pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

_- Rikimaru -cerró sus ojos-_

La joven ninja podía recordar claramente la última vez que lo había visto. Fue la misión definitiva...

**Flash back:**

Rikimaru había terminado con los guardias que custodiaban una enorme puerta. Detrás de él se encontraba Ayame quién le cubría la espalda, hasta que él le indicó que se acercara.

El líder de los Azuma fue el primero en cruzar la puerta y notó demasiado peligro; a simple vista se veían trampas de todo tipo.

El suelo comenzó a abrirse y lo único que pudo hacer Rikimaru fue empujar lejos a Ayame. Ella vio como caía y las puertas se cerraban.

**Fin del Flash back.**

_- No pude hacer nada...¡nada-golpéa el tronco del árbol- no pude salvarlo..._

_¿Salvar a quién?_

Desde la oscuridad se dejó notar la figura de un hombre.

_¿Ri...Rikimaru-salta y queda cerca de él- No puede ser...¡Tú estabas muerto, yo te vi morir!_

_- A mi también me da gusto verte_

_- Tú...¿cómo hiciste para sobrevivir¿qué pasó luego?_

_- Calma...hay mucho tiempo para hablar de eso y la noche aún es joven._

_¿Ahora eres un filósofo?_

_- No exactamente, pero si así quieres verme... -se voltea- entonces... ¿ya eres lo suficientemente grande para beber sake?_

_- Apenas llego a los 17, y ¿desde cuando te gusta el sake?_

_- Desde hace tiempo, solo que los momentos pacíficos para beberlo cada vez son menos -se detiene¿Vienes o no?_

_- Está bien, beber sake con un fantasma es mejor que no hacer nada_

_- Gracias por el apodo -al notar que ella se dirigía hacia otro sitio- Espera, no es por ahí. Es otro lugar hacia donde vamos._

Se sentía extraño...por primera vez Ayame notaba al lider de los Azuma cálido...su mano estaba cálida...

Los dos ninjas pasaron por un corto camino entre los árboles de cerezo y visualizaron una pequeña casa japonesa.

Ambos entraron y la joven se detubo.

_¿Cuándo podré ver tu rostro completamente desnudo?_

_¿Asi que...eso deseas?_

_- Solo tengo curiosidad -se acerca-_

_- Entonces házlo tu misma_

Algo dudosa Ayame se acerca y baja lo que cubría parte de su rostro. Detrás de todo ese 'camuflaje' no era mas que otro hombre, alguien simple, un ser humano...eso comenzaba a agradarle y al mismo tiempo sentía miedo.

_¿Tengo algo de malo en el rostro?_

Ella no se habia fijado...pero se le habia quedado mirando de una manera extraña. Se avergonzó e intentó que Rikimaru no notara su leve tono rojo.

_- No, nada es...que nunca te habia visto así_

_- Lo supuse_

_¿Y el sake? Anda quiero beber, no he probado el sake aún _

_- Pequeña impaciente...no has cambiado nada -se volteo para ir por una botella-_

Ayame se sienta y espera intentando ser 'paciente'. Cuando ambos comenzaron a beber, se rompió el hielo.

_- Bueno asi que ¿quieres saber como hice para escapar?... _

_- Exactamente -bebió un pequeño sorbo-_

_- Cuando caí por esa trampa quedé inconciente por un largo tiempo en lo que parecia ser un subsuelo. Me desperté y crucé por un camino hasta salir. Obviamente te preguntarás por que no te busque antes o por qué no me viste salir, pero crei que mantenerme en las sombras por un tiempo para que creyeran que estaba muerto sería beneficioso_

_- Eso fue inteligente...supongo -mira hacia otro lado-_

_¿Acaso te preocupaste por mi?_

_- Yo no he dicho eso... -un tanto molesta y avergonzada-_

Rikimaru hizo una pausa.

_- Asi es que cundo escape me concentré en ubicarme en algun lugar bien lejano y oculto en donde he estado "viviendo"... hasta hace poco_

_- ... -Ayame dejo la taza con la que bebia torpemente, ya con beber poco estaba algo ebria-_

_¿Que sucede¿acaso ya te hizo efecto el sake-rio-_

_¡No digas tonterías Rikimaru-dijo acercándosele como desafiandolo, para volver a sentarce con torpeza-_

_- Tampoco olvido que aun eres una jovencita como par andar bebiendo esto, asi es que probablemente no estes muy acostumbrada -la miro serio- apuesto a que no has bebido mucho alcohol en tus cortos años de vida_

_- Ya te he dicho a que nunca he bebido sake...-toco su cabeza como molesta-_

_- Que raro -rio- yo a tu edad si habia bebido muchas veces, pero sin ponerme ebrio_

_- Lamento no ser tan perfecta como tú-sarcastica-_

_- Cierto, no hay alguien tan perfecto como yo... -sarcastico- aunque vas muy bien_

Ayame se levanta con un poco de dificultad.

_- No me interesa mucho tu aprobación -Intentó ir hasta la puerta pero cada paso que hacia le costaba mas y estaba al borde de caer-_

Rikimaru se levanto sin pensarlo dos veces y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

_¿Ves? estas ebria...no debiste tomar tanto si sabías que no podias soportarlo_

_¡Claro que no estoy ebria...-se aferro a él-_

_- Aja y ¿por que no puedes estarte en pie sin sostenerte?_

_- Porque...me torci el tobillo..._

_¿Cuándo paso eso?_

_- Está bien, no es cierto -suspira- no tengo torcido el tobillo_

_¿Aja-rio- entonces no lo nieges, no te avergüences por decir lo que te psa_

_- ... -miro hacia el suelo-_

Ambos habian quedado muy pegados y se sentía en la habitación una sensación extraña.

_- ... -comenzo a separarse¿Ya estas mejor?_

_- Yo...yo si -se pego a la pared quedando en una posición algo llamativa...- _

_- Yo creo que no... - bajo hasta tomar sus piernas y la subio al hombro - vamonos_

_¡O-oye! No soy una bolsa de cargas...¡Rikimaru! ...¿a donde vamos?_

_- A un lugar en donde corra viento frio para que te despejes y se te valla toda la ebriedad_

_- No, afuera no... no quiero -algo terca-_

_- Ahora yo te estoy cargando, asi que te llevare a donde quiera -continuo caminando hasta salir de la habitacion-_

_- Hace frio afuera _

Fue a metros fuera de la casa, donde habia un pequeño lago. El viento estaba fresco y Ayame temblaba como una hoja.

_- Supongo que dentro de poco se te irá la estupidéz_

_- ...Cállate -se hace una especie de bollito-_

_- ... -la atrae hacia él y la abraza-_

_- Ri...Rikima-_

_- Shhh...me da pena verte asi es todo -cerro los ojos-_

_- Idiota... _

**_Notas de la autora: _**

Bueno, ha sido lindo escribir esta primera parte de mi fic y también graciosa XD. Espero que les haya gustado y que deseen que suba el proximo capitulo.  
Quejas, dudas, buenos y malos comentarios XD, todo en un review.

G-na!


End file.
